Across the Stars
by Six Majin
Summary: When Fox McCloud rescues an old friend from the Earth Solar System, he expects him to join Star Fox and help Lylat. Instead, he befriends Wolf, starts a multi-billion-dollar company, and betrays Fox for the good of his rising power.
1. A Sinister Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, but you must ask permission to use the Omega Delta Fighter squadron.  
  
Chapter 1: A Sinister Past  
  
In the year 2440, the Earth is a crime-ridden place that has been generally evacuated to other planets. To help keep the peace in the solar system, teams of mercenaries are required in the universe. This is the story of one such team and its interaction with another galaxy.  
  
Black Albatross sat in the kitchen of the Attou, the flagship of the Omega Delta Fighters mercenary squadron. Obviously this was not his real name, but his mercenary alias, which all of his teammates had. He could hardly remember his real name anymore. Black, as he was called aboard the ship, had never wanted any part in being a mercenary. His true dream was to be a professional writer, but that dream was shattered years ago. No one had any use for written material anymore, save for manuals. Yet he couldn't let this trouble him for he was the team leader who had to hold things together.  
  
Black hated to battle because he knew of his and others' lethal capabilities. Yet here the 17-year-old sat, pouring himself a glass of orange juice on the most formidable ship in the universe. In came Six Majin, the team's technician and also a powerful pilot. Majin, as most called him, was sixteen, a year older than his other two teammates, Winged Demon and Shadow Blade.  
  
However, Majin fought with a cold lust that many assassins envied. If one had not gotten to know his good side, you might have thought he enjoyed killing people. Majin, unlike Albatross, had not had to completely give up his life's dream. He had always dreamed of being a video game designer, and he got to slightly fulfill that with the work he did now. Standing 6'2, he was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" asked Albatross.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." muttered Majin. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, no, it's just."  
  
"Why do you always have to act like I'm a child? For God's sake, I'm sixteen! That's only one year younger than you!" screamed an infuriated Majin. "Do you realize that I have killed more people than this whole team combined? Well, do you? That's certainly not something children would take part in! I am an assassin!"  
  
"Yes, but." Majin slammed the door of the kitchen behind him, cutting Albatross off. 'Perfect' he thought. He's angry again.  
  
Albatross looked around the metallic kitchen as he sipped his orange juice and sighed. Everything was cluttered. About fifty dishes littered the sink, and the stove was covered in grease. Today he'd clean it up, maybe with the help of someone else, but probably not. His team wasn't very close anyway.  
  
Majin walked down the rusty hallway of the ship, towards the recreation room, gun out, as always. Into the room he stepped, seeing his other teammates, Winged Demon and Shadow Blade lifting weights. 'Feh,' he thought. 'Always thinking they're so strong. How about a little surprise.'  
  
"Computer," he said, quietly enough so as not to be heard by his thick- headed teammates. "Activate recreation room cannons for manual control via handheld communicator." 'This will be fun,' he thought, a hint of boyhood returning to him for a split second.  
  
The assassin pulled up a sort of holographic joystick from the communicator. Locking the cannons about three inches from each of the two, he began firing.  
  
The two began to jump and squeal, all the while Majin was laughing maniacally. He finally stopped, and the two finally saw him.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" demanded Shadow.  
  
"Hmm. Seems to be my way of having a little fun."  
  
"Kind of a twisted way to do it," snarled Demon.  
  
"Oh for God's sake do I have to tell you where I got that idea from again?"  
  
"Er, yes."  
  
"Fine. This time I'll add a new part I haven't talked about before. You see, while you two losers were on Io and Calypso having the time of your lives, I was born on Earth."  
  
"Earth?" The two contorted their faces. "Yes Earth. Now don't interrupt me anymore. My great-great-great-great- great grandfather was Patrick Woods, the only American ever to be a member of the Japanese Parliament. He had many enemies, and one day he and his family were betrayed and sent to a prison camp in Aruba. Ever since Woodses have been born to be tortured, killed, and then born again to continue these people's sick traditions. Thanks to my uncle, William Woods the 7th, I was able to escape and join this team. Now ponder that if you have the cranial capacity to do so, and leave me alone!"  
  
Majin quietly walked back to his quarters, thinking of his ancestors. How brave they all must have been to go out like that, and he was the lucky one. He was the one who would avenge every Woods killed by the evil Japanese.  
  
He entered the room and sighed. Tacked to every wall were pictures of former Woodses given to him by his uncle. There was Patrick, above the bed, looking proud in his parliamentary uniform. But they were all dead. Never to return to the world.  
  
Majin bowed his head deeply and fell onto his bed. Why was his the cursed family? Why? Why? Why? And then Majin did something he hadn't done since his last torture session on Aruba. He cried.  
  
[A/N] Fan Fic police people, this will have Star Fox in it in chapter 2. 


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 2: A Shocking Discovery  
  
Majin sat on his bed with his laptop, clicking away at the keys. He was hacking into the Dominatrix, the central system of the Unified Solar System, looking for information useful to the mercenaries. He scrolled through classified files, finding unusual radioactivity on Calypso, a lack of oxygen on Phobos, unimportant things.  
  
Then something sparked his interest. A document containing the headline 'Transmission with Other Unknown Galaxy' flashed on the screen. 'Hmm' thought Majin. 'Something to investigate.' The document was as such.  
  
May 15, 2440 12:52 SGT Today the Dominatrix headquarters received a signal from a routine patrol ship in the far reaches of the galaxy, near Pluto, at coordinates 847'924. The ship had been contacted by another unidentifiable carrier resembling that of the mercenaries. The patrol ship told Dominatrix headquarters that a humanoid vulpine appeared to be at the helm of the ship along with a humanoid avian, toad, and hare. Images obtained from the signal are available. The patrol ship attempted to tell Dominatrix headquarters more but their transmission was cut short when the carrier opened fire on the patroller and destroyed it. Further investigations will be looked into.  
  
This was a chance for a job and better yet, something to do. He'd have to tell his teammates about this.  
  
"Guys," Majin said over the intercom after thoroughly looking over the document. "Meeting on the bridge. Subject: Possible job."  
  
"Stupid brat." muttered Black as he started from his quarters to the bridge, still pulling on one boot. "Thinking he's our leader or something. He probably hears me right now over his God forsaken listening devices. And he'll pull one of his stupid stunts where he sneaks up on me and puts a gun at my head and says 'You're never alert at all. Just careless.'" Black trudged the rest of the way down the metallic hall and entered the door lazily. But Majin, this time, was the least alert. He sat in the pilot's chair- 'That's mine' thought Black- with a document of some sort projected on the wall. Demon and Shadow were already there.  
  
"So what's the story this time, Majin?" Black said annoyingly. Majin would call the four together for the most trivial things sometimes.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Majin said quickly. "This is actually quite interesting. An unidentified carrier in the middle of space. The article should brief you on what's going on."  
  
"Yes M. Shall I have Moneypenny write a memo?" mocked Black.  
  
"You know I didn't watch any of those old movies; why is it you even bother?" retorted Majin harshly.  
  
"Always the bitter one," Black sighed and began to read the document.  
  
"I'm going to set the ship towards the coordinates you will read about. You'll understand what I'm talking about." And to that Black couldn't complain. Even if he had tried to stop Majin from sending the ship into deep space, Majin was the technical expert. He could send the ship there just by saying so, even after he was safely in his quarters.  
  
Having finished the article, Black stood up, slightly intrigued. "This could indeed hold promise."  
  
"Yeah," Demon said in his dumb-sounding voice that Majin could never get used to. "It, uh, could mean we could get money."  
  
"No." Majin muttered.  
  
"That's right," Shadow said. "And then we could go to Las Sorentos on Calypso and have a little fun."  
  
"Not again," Majin said. "The last time we went there you two almost forced Black and I to make one of the pole dancers from a club a member of the team."  
  
"She had potential," Shadow retorted.  
  
"When she was wearing clothes," finished Black. "Anyway, the first priority is to get there and find what's out there. Majin? ETA?"  
  
"The estimated time of arrival at the coordinates is 5:00 A.M. SGT. I suggest you get some sleep early. We'll want to get up around 3."  
  
"Dismissed," said Black with a wave of his hand and the four went their separate ways.  
  
As he walked back to his quarters Black was nervous. 'What if it involves fighting?' he asked himself as he typed his stories at his computer. 'What if I get hurt? Why am I a mercenary anyway?'  
  
The next morning seemed to come quickly as the four once again assembled at the bridge at 4 in the morning.  
  
Majin led the lecture. "You see, the carrier was last seen here," he said, pointing to the map. "But I think that." His sentence was interrupted by the ship's computer.  
  
"WARNING! WARNING! Four unidentified fighters and one hunter class carrier approaching at speed of 20,000 miles per second." "What?" screamed all of them. Black tried to be calm as he led his team  
  
"Ok, everybody, get ready for a dogfight. Everybody to the docking bay! Now!  
  
The sirens on the Attou began to ring out their shrill cry of warning. In the docking bay, Black and the team members stood ready in their flight suits.  
  
"Well boys, it looks like we're gonna get some action. Since we haven't found out who they are, stay close and fire your signal beams."  
  
"Right," Shadow said.  
  
"However, our main objective is to protect Majin until he can analyze their shields and find out who they are. Let's move out."  
  
The four walked to their respective Six-Asseis, the fighters of their mercenary squadron. They were named for the six weapons they could use including nova bombs, plasma lasers, signal stun beams that reduced visibility, EMP shockwave cannons, retractable plasma beam wings on the side to cut through things, and radioactive missiles.  
  
Each of their Six-Asseis meant something different to each of the team members. To Black, his fighter called the Pluma, meant a machine which he entered to do the thing he hated most. To kill. To Demon and Shadow, their ships, the Chaos Spear and Master Emerald, meant a place to have a good time and maybe get jostled a bit. But to Majin, his ship, the Rage of Aruba, was his tool of revenge for the evil ones who had stripped him of his life.  
  
The pilots were situated in the cockpits of their ships ready to go when the great titanium door opened, allowing them to enter the vast void of space. The four flew from the safety of the Attou into what they would later perhaps call the fiercest melee of their lives.  
  
After flying for about one hundred miles they came upon the fighters they'd spotted. Four of them flying at ungodly speeds right towards the team. 'At least we can pair up,' thought Black as he cruised somewhat ahead of the pack.  
  
"Attention, fighters," Black said into his intercom after Majin supplied the necessary channel. "We come in peace."  
  
The screen of Majin's communicator came on. He saw on it a familiar face, brown hair, brown eyes, the blue glasses, the twisted smirk. Ethan Lucas.  
  
"It's been awhile, Patrick Woods the 4th," cackled Ethan. The name pierced Majin like the knives the demented 14-year old had enjoyed stabbing him with on Aruba. Ethan was the descendant of another Ethan Lucas, the person who had betrayed Patrick the 1st.  
  
"Time for a little payback!" Majin roared into his communicator. "I challenge you to a duel, on your ship, that'll make it fair." Ethan stared into the screen.  
  
"Uh, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks," spat Majin. "Use whatever weapons you have. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Ok," managed Ethan. This kid was nuts. He had escaped from Aruba only to go and get himself killed. Oh, well. Someone to kill. Always fun. "Fine, computer, give the Rage of Aruba clearance to enter the Malevelos."  
  
Majin pulled his Six-Assei tight into the docking station. Armed with a mere short plasma sword and pistol, he entered the metal expanse known as the Malevelos. He and his team had only come into contact with the Death Spirit mercenary team once before, and that was on Io, neutral ground. The team was made up of Ethan, the leader, Alec Seco and Sean Gannon, two people who acted not unlike Demon and Shadow, and Davis Elliot, a disgusting 16-year-old who reminded Majin of a bloated pig. He suspected the other members of his team were locked in fierce combat, as he was to be soon. 'Trust yourself and your knowledge,' he implored himself.  
  
Majin finally reached the bridge of the ship, having seen no security or any traps. Apparently Ethan wanted to play fair this time. Ethan was there, sitting in the pilot's chair, with an impatient look on his face.  
  
"I see you had no trouble finding the place," Ethan said casually.  
  
"All I had to do was follow the trail of crap that Elliot left and it led straight to you," flicked back Majin in a tone that faked confidence.  
  
"Funny. I thought you were smarter than to come looking for your death. Well you never know, do you?" Ethan's glasses flashed as he said the last you and pressed a button. "You see, I am always prepared for anything. And no doubt, you will remember this."  
  
Majin was ready in a defensive stance with his sword. The sound of cannons clicked through the air. The cannons whirred. Majin's grip grew tighter. And then.Majin flicked a switch on the hilt of his sword causing it to materialize in a neutron-like shape around his body just as the cannons fired. The shots from the cannons glanced off pathetically. Ethan gasped.  
  
"But.but.but."  
  
"You see while we were talking, I was analyzing the room. DRT-5600 model cannons. Only fire at the angle they're originally fixed at. They were placed at a 134 degree angle so I adjusted the plasma shields accordingly. I am always prepared for anything."  
  
And with a burst of rage, Majin lunged forward and slashed at Ethan's chest, leaving incredibly large wounds.  
  
"Time for my torture treatment," said Majin happily. "The Alpha and the Omega. The beginning and the end." Majin took his sword, and with it slashed the Greek characters Alpha and Omega into Ethan's heaving chest.  
  
"It's all Greek to me," Ethan managed to sputter.  
  
"How nice," Majin said sarcastically. "Hell could use some comedians." Smiling, Majin impaled the knife into Ethan's forehead. "Goodbye."  
  
Majin started to leave when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like Ethan moaning at first, but when Majin glanced over, Ethan was dead.  
  
"Help us!" crackled the noise, which was definitely a voice. "We're trapped!"  
  
Majin rushed over to the consoles of the Malevelos and activated the thermal sensors.  
  
"Hmm. There's a detection of four heat containments coming from the cargo bay. They don't look like anything I've seen before though. Either they're alien or they've been messed up by Ethan. Either way, I had better investigate."  
  
As Majin cautiously stepped down the corridors of the ship to the cargo bay, he noticed the Malevelos looked exactly like the Attou. Most mercenary carriers were made the same, but he had never associated his ship with the enemy's. A few halls later, the door marked Cargo Bay came into sight.  
  
The glass panel slid open. 


	3. A Forgotten Lylat

This chapter is dedicated to Jan. Thanks for being there and keeping me on track through the good, the bad, the rambling, and the idiotic fantasizing. By the way, the conversation about Houston vs. Atlanta was very intriguing.  
  
Chapter 3: A Forgotten Lylat  
  
Back outside of the Malevolos, the two mercenary teams were captured in a fierce duel. Black had matched up with Seco, Shadow with Gannon, and Demon with Elliot. Both sides weren't giving way much, at least, not until the message came in from Majin that Ethan was dead. Somehow the members of his team found out, and they felt there was no point in fighting any longer. They attempted to indicate surrender, but it was much too late.  
  
The Death Spirit mercenary team was vaporized in five minutes. Black, heart heavy, returned to the Attou knowing he'd killed that day, so he felt like he needed to go to his quarters and write, something that he could immerse himself in. However, he needed to monitor Majin's activity aboard the Malevolos.  
  
As Black sat aboard the bridge, he got a beep from Majin on his communicator. "Black, I'm detecting other life forms aboard the ship. I might as well investigate before we vaporize this thing. Who knows? It could lead to more information on this new system."  
  
'Or' Black thought, 'it could be what we've been looking for itself. I pray it is.'  
  
Majin stood in front of the door marked Cargo Bay and slowly began to turn the spherical knob. 'Whatever I'm detecting is in there, be it good or evil.' He crept in, utilizing his assassin's stealth. The room was enormous, truth be told, but Majin could detect exactly where the life forms were.  
  
The room was filled with thousands of boxes, and the lights were dim. But there, behind a crate in the middle of the room were the four creatures that the report had described. Sitting there were a humanoid fox, hare, toad, and avian.  
  
Majin adjusted his turtle-shell rim glasses. Was he seeing correctly? Yet the report had confirmed the appearance of these exact creatures. There was something about the fox, however, that made him remember something. A deep secret that had been locked away for years. They seemed to be circled around a certain point, and they didn't notice Majin's arrival. So he, heart pounding, stepped into view of the four with his hands in the air to indicate peace.  
  
The avian was the first to speak. "Who the hell are you? A lackey of that guy who seemed to love torturing Fox?"  
  
"I come in peace," Majin said. "I just want to know who you are. The people who originally owned this ship are dead."  
  
Now it was the hare's turn to speak. "Well, apparently you humans haven't come into contact with people like us before. We are from another galaxy. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but when our carrier was hijacked by those people, they captured us. "They thought we were some sort of biological weapons experiment so they locked us in here and tortured our leader, Fox McCloud." McCloud. A lightning bolt lanced through Majin's mind. He knew that fox. "He's badly hurt and needs medical attention."  
  
"Well, I'm no doctor, but some of my inventions might help him. I doubt this ship has any kind of useful medical equipment, but if we were to take him back to my carrier, I could fix him up." Majin hid his shock by pretending to be generally interested in the well-being of Fox, but a matrix of thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
"Thank you," said the toad, speaking for the first time.  
  
"By the way what's your name?" asked the hare.  
  
"Six Majin, but call me Majin. I know, I know, it sounds strange, but we mercenaries have aliases that we go by." Yet again, Majin attempted to distract himself from the shadows of his mind, but he just couldn't.  
  
"You're a mercenary, too?" questioned the avian with a glint in his eye that Majin couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now we'll have more time to talk once we get back to the ship. I'll take Fox with me. I think that you three should be able to find some means of transportation here, but I need to leave now."  
  
The hare slowly lifted Fox and Majin took him. 'These people must be very desperate if they're placing all their trust in me,' Majin thought as he carried the limp vulpine to his Six-Assei. Fox was scarred and bruised and bleeding in several places, and most of his jacket was torn. Feeling sorry for the fox, Majin took off his flight jacket and wrapped it around him. It would be a while before he could reveal his secret to anyone but Fox. First, Black and the others would have to be gone. The first priority was to tell Fox everything on the Attou.  
  
He laid the vulpine in the back compartment of his Six-Assei, and started up the ship of his creation. As he flew the short distance back to the Attou, Majin began a long process of remembering everything that he'd forgotten.  
  
Majin's train of thought was interrupted by his arrival at the Attou. He sneaked through the docking bay, passed the bridge, and entered the ship's small sick bay. After standing Fox up in a small cylindrical tube that cleansed him of all infection and germs, Majin walked over to a rack and put on a long white coat. He also took a small, white, metal square that looked like a bomb detonator from his pocket. Fox's condition wasn't too bad; he just looked nasty. Apparently, Ethan wasn't a very good torturer. After walking over a dresser and removing some clothes that he thought Fox might be able to wear, Majin rested his hands on the counter and waited for Fox to regain consciousness.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Fox opened his eyes. Majin was extremely happy that Black didn't realize he had returned, and Fox was finally up. Fox's groggy voice finally said something.  
  
"What. . .where am I? Who are you? Am I dead?" Fox stared at Majin, eyes barely open.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're finally awake. Fox, I know you've been through a lot lately, but I need to show you something important.  
  
"Wait, how do you know my name?"  
  
"I rescued you from the ship you were on. Your friends are coming soon. But please, listen to me. Do you remember a long time ago on Corneria when you had a friend next door?" Despite the fact that he wanted to ask Majin so many questions, Fox decided to answer his questions because he was so weak.  
  
"Yes, I remember. His name was Adam something."  
  
"Good, you remember. Do you remember what happened to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he was gonna go to the Cornerian Flight Academy, but then he was abducted by Andross."  
  
"Yes, that's right. Adam James McCall was abducted by Andross. But today, he stands before you. I am he." Majin with a smile opened the metal square, which was incidentally a box. He pressed a button and then with a flash of light, before Fox's eyes, stood a platinum fox wearing a black shirt and tan cargo pants. Fox was stupefied.  
  
"Adam! It's really you! I can't believe it! Dad told me you were dead when he made raids on Venom." Fox tried to run to him, but Adam held his hand up to stop him.  
  
"That was because he didn't realize that Andross had sent me in a space capsule to Earth, a planet in this system, after turning me into a human. Basically, when I crashed on Earth, I got amnesia. Andross had given me the means to turn myself back into a fox; I just couldn't remember. Some Japanese people abducted me, thinking I was some escaped person from a facility and brought me to a prison. There, I spent three years being tortured for no apparent reason until I escaped when I was thirteen. Anyway, my seeing you jogged my memory." Fox smiled and looked at his former friend.  
  
"I still can't believe it's really you," he said with a smile that forgot his injuries.  
  
"So, how's everybody back home? How is James?"  
  
"Adam, he's dead. Andross killed him," Fox said in the tone he spoke in when he talked about something he didn't like to remember.  
  
"Bastard," spat Adam. "Wolf O'Donnell?"  
  
"Joined Andross and leads a mercenary team."  
  
"Damn," said Adam. "So much happened in seven years. How about Bill Grey? Dead, tortured, an enemy?"  
  
"No," said Fox. "He joined the Cornerian military and leads a unit on Katina."  
  
"That's good. It's just strange, I remember when Wolf and Bill and you and I were dreaming of starting our own mercenary team. Funny how things were distorted so quickly. But such is life in a war-torn galaxy."  
  
"True," said Fox, head bowed. This came so much as a surprise to Fox. He had been on a surveillance mission and suddenly he met an old friend who he thought was lost to him forever.  
  
"So, how did you end up here?"  
  
"Well, me and my team, which I now lead, were on a surveillance mission because General Pepper had detected some strange activity out here. We were attempting to contact that carrier, when the people aboard it hijacked our ship, the Great Fox, captured us, and tortured me, also for no apparent reason."  
  
"People here are so demented," said Adam, shaking his head. "Shall we leave here and return to Lylat now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Basically, for no one to suspect our leaving, I'll make a hologram of myself walk around this ship and perform my daily activities," Adam said, pressing a button on a console. "As long as no one engages in physical contact with me, which I assure you they won't, my stupid teammates will never know."  
  
"Well, let's go to the docking bay and we'll get out of here. My other teammates probably just got here anyway. But we'll have to be discreet. I think if any of your teammates found us they'd have every army in this galaxy on us."  
  
Point taken. Let's go." The two left the room, Fox holding on to Adam because of his injuries. Walking down familiar halls, Adam realized this was the last time he'd be in them. 'Oh, well,' he thought to himself 'I never liked it here anyway.'  
  
They reached the docking bay without alarm. With the addition of three ships, the docking bay looked cramped, and Adam worried that possibly Black had noticed. However, he knew Black well enough to know that he'd confine himself to his quarters for days after a battle.  
  
It appeared that indeed, the rest of the Star Fox team had arrived on the Attou. "Hey, who're you?" the avian asked, pointing at Adam.  
  
"Er, I guess you could call me the true form of the guy who saved you out there. Name's Adam McCall."  
  
"Alright," said Fox, walking up behind Adam. "This is Slippy," he said, pointing to the toad. "Peppy," he said, pointing to the hare. "And Falco," finally pointing to the avian.  
  
"Hey, wait," said Peppy, a look of confused nostalgia coming to his gray face. "Adam McCall. You were at James's house a lot when I stopped by to see him."  
  
"Yeah," said Adam thoughtfully. "I do remember you." Then, out of the corner of his mouth he added, "Old timer."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Heard what?" Adam asked with mock sadness, then added again, "Fogey."  
  
"Enough with the old jokes!" Peppy yelled with a strange anger that Fox himself was startled by.  
  
"Fine, fine." Adam said, taken aback by Peppy's outburst. "Why don't we all just go back to Corneria to Fox's. . .er . . .apartment?"  
  
"Yeah, I have one," said Fox, with a proud tone that in reality, didn't say much.  
  
"The flight back to Corneria is four days long," said Slippy, in a robotic tone. Then, in a more caring voice he said "Who will Fox go with? There aren't enough ships, unless he steals one of theirs, which they can track."  
  
"He'll go with me," said Adam, waving off the impending threat. "My ship doubles as a CTV." Everyone in the room looked baffled by Adam's statement, save for of course, Slippy, the techie.  
  
"CTV," he said happily, finding a brief moment in which to be in his element. "Civilian Transport Vehicle."  
  
A brief "Oh" chorused through the room, and everyone went off to their ships. Fox followed Adam to the cockpit of his ship before saying, "Um, Adam, I don't think there's going to be any room for me, despite it being a CTV." Adam answered with a quick smile, a reach into his pocket, and a thrust of his thumb on a button. Then, in a whirl of metallic transformation, sat a much larger ship that looked much less combat-oriented. "Better?" he asked.  
  
"Much," said Fox quickly. In the manner of a chauffer, Adam opened the door to the cockpit, allowing Fox to step in.  
  
"Now," began Adam. "As Slippy said, the flight is a bit of a long haul. Due to its transformation into a CTV, there's basically a studio apartment behind the cockpit. Make yourself comfortable, take a shower, eat something, do whatever. I'll be back in about an hour after I've gotten the autopilot in order."  
  
"Ok. See ya later." With that, Fox went back to take a much-needed shower as Adam sat down in the cockpit. He pulled the thrusters and set out behind Peppy's ship. And off he went to Lylat, this time a Lylat that was real, not a collaboration of memories. 


End file.
